User talk:Crystal lucario
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style hello hello, crystal lucario, and allow me to be the 2nd to welcome you to pikipedia. i have come to ask you to become one of my (insert millitary post here) for the pikmin illiminator wars. don't worry its just a name that stuck a year ago. also i wish that you would keep a piklog. you do not have to complie with this if you don't want to, im only asking you to concider it.Rocky0718 01:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) <.< I don't own pikmin...once I do I will keep a Piklog~Crystal Lucario~ 01:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) and the (incert millitary post here) job?Rocky0718 01:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) errr...sure?~Crystal Lucario~ 01:41, 15 April 2008 (UTC) great, now what would you like to be?Rocky0718 00:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Commander. I guess. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) of?Rocky0718 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Pikmin? ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) well, of coarace, but what aspect, cause here at home bace,my town, i have comanders for all the colors, for traning and the like. so would you prehaps be in charge, right now anyway, of recrutment on the wiki,well sort the rest out later.Rocky0718 00:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ok.~Crystal Lucario~ 10:52, 19 April 2008 (UTC) allright then, sould i give you a brefing on the armourment?~~rocky0718~~ Yes.~Crystal Lucario~ 12:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) o.k. we have swords, sheilds, rifles, pistols, uber-swords, daggars, bombs, extream gear boards, elemental special arourment, and standard gear for everyone. were working on armor, vehicles, whatever else we can think of, bows, crossbows, and , again, whatever else we can think of. the elements that we have are fire, water, poison, electric, strength/explosives, trainig, acid, ice, wind, sound, and stone. were working on plant control, animal control, gravity, metal, and uber-occity. i'm thinkin' about life and time.Rocky0718 01:32, 23 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:32, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Ok sorry... Let's just quit fighting and help this website. (Maybe I can now. I'm going into a cave in Pikmin 2.) Ace Shadow 00:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) agreed. I'm sorry too... ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Feel free to comment on my user page C.L. Ace Shadow 00:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Somebody set us up the bomb!-- I already did...*Nodding for like 5 minutes*~Crystal Lucario~ 19:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) what are you guyes talkin' about?Rocky0718 20:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC) IDK...~Crystal Lucario~ 21:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) An idiotic internet meme. I love awful translations.-- 07:05, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ???? User:Ace Shadow 04:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) My personal favorite Memes are: "All Your Base Are Belong To Us!" and "so... i herd u liek mudkipz" ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) heh, i take it you have all been to uncyclopdeia?Rocky0718 03:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 03:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I've done more than just visit.-- 10:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Never been there...~Crystal Lucario~ 11:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) well then "gruesomesc ravanosi" is something your familiar with?also,c. luacrio, what do you think of the P.I.W. armermentRocky0718 20:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ...Why is this on my page? ~Crystal Lucario~ 20:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Never heard of that first thing and the second thing stands for?~Crystal Lucario~ 21:03, 30 April 2008 (UTC) look up about 16 posts to the weapons list and tell me waht you think. also p.i.w. stans for Pikmin (p) Illiminator (i) War (w).Rocky0718 01:14, 1 May 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:14, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Vacation Going on Vacation be back on Sunday...just thought I'd say...~Crystal Lucario~ 21:40, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Shinowa Hey, I was thinking the same thing. He's my friend and I called him to tell him it wasn't on his userpage but he said whatever. Ace Shadow 22:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) lol~Crystal Lucario~ 11:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Same Old Song and Dance... err... same... resistances... uhh...lol... :-/ Why do people make Pikmin like: Light Blue or whatever? I mean, if it resists water then, there's no use for blue pikmin. You know what I mean? I started doing stuff like that but I changed it... User:Ace Shadow 03:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm... never thought of that maybe blues mutate into lite blue? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Two things First, if you vote an article for deletion, claiming that it is a duplicate, try to redirect it to the already existing one instead. Also, you said that the boulder glitch article already exists. Why would that be so?-- 12:26, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I thought it was...~Crystal Lucario~ 12:47, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :...I guess we can keep it, then.-- 15:07, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Can someone help me? i use to be on bulbapedia as darkrai breeder. can i get a list of users on my talk? thanks!--Snagret piki 01:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Users on Pikipedia or bulbapedia? Pikipedia: Me, Prez, Jimbo, Greenpickle, Rocky, and some others...that is mainly it for contributing people and rocky's been gone for a while... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :If you want a list, I hear there's some feature that adds active users automatically to the sidebar in the monaco skins; or you could check the statistics page for the wiki here. 19:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ---- While I'm here, I need to tell you, Crystal, that when we add the welcome template to users' talk pages, we substitute it rather than leaving it as a template link thing, by putting . This is because there's no need for it ever to be changed, and if it is, it needn't be for anyone but new users. 19:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Ok. ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) 'allo. thanks for noticing i was gone, lucaruio, but you still havent replyed on the piw thing. Rocky0718 00:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes ~Crystal Lucario~ 12:23, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah....what do you mean???????? the thing you put in my Pikmin 3 idea is.....what a good one or a bad one?...this will remind u... : *Uncontrolable wincing and strangling of self* Bulbswordsmin 23:03, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Hate speculation. ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:50, 24 June 2008 (UTC) one sound: duhhhhh.... youve been ont the site long enough to know this BSM. :also, not cool what you did to that 1 user, uhh, watshisface... rpwyb? ::So? ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:48, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::fine, you arn't goinig with the agreement, so now i chaleng you to... a karma compatition.it will be a text triathalon, the first is to apeal to the active users, the second is a joke competition, and the third is a flame compatition. the winner will be chosen by... i guess the first volenter that says to be level. oce the agreement has been settled, i will create a page for it. ::::Doing it on the chat would be faster and stop conflicts... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:25, 26 June 2008 (UTC) were are u doing it Rpwyb 20:59, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Nowhere you need to know! ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:42, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::yes he dose, retard, he is an active user, and i will have to check on the day that i can go to he chat. :::*Cough* Does not dose *Cough* *Destroys Rpwyb* ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:07, 27 June 2008 (UTC) if active, he is a judge in the karma compatition. Solomon, hand me that, over there. thanks. *takes the Anit-sticky note * *sticks it to lucys forehead* perfect... :*Takes off anti-Sticky Note* ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) heh heh...*stabs lucario with bayonet of the E.X.P.I. 3* survive that, retard... :At least I can spell! I know it is harsh. :Rocky's response: Ie ken tu speel! ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:11, 28 June 2008 (UTC) thats it. *turns on the electricity* *lucario: "i can see the light... no wait, thats fire 'gurgles' 'dies'"* :I win! ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:09, 28 June 2008 (UTC) crap... zombie... :BRAINZ! I ZHALL ZUCK OUT YOUR BRAINS WITH A ZTRAW! NO WAIT A BENDY ZTRAW! ~ZOMBIE LUCARIO~ 11:15, 29 June 2008 (UTC) k, then, lets try this. *shoots Lucy's lack of brain with the biggest cannon i can hold* ha ha! pothead shot! :... ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:11, 29 June 2008 (UTC) you are a retarted emo, lucie. and a gothic pest. :Don't. Name-calling is frowned upon. ::If I'm Lucie what does that make you Rock-Brains? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:47, 5 July 2008 (UTC) if i had rock brains than you would need life support, or those would be some very smart rocks. P.S. i like the name rock brains. :You have life support AND 2 modes: Gurggle and Sleep! ~Crystal Lucario~ 16:50, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, why are we fighting? And about what... ~Crystal Lucario~ 16:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) you went back on your promice to stop the negitivness twards speculators, and thretend to kill us all. :Oh yes... errr... when was that...? (I have short term memory loss (And the atention span of a rodent)) Errr... Truce? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) deal, but stop with the anti-speculation. and death threats. :K ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:58, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Sprites For my comic, what would you like your sprites to be? :IDK? Surprise me. ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:11, 29 June 2008 (UTC) visit my userpage I also am waiting for pikmin 3 and i own pikmin one and 2 but my memory card got formatted so i had to start over but i beat them and if you want the latest info visit m y user page i am The green pikmin 20:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin I am not that other green pikmin you dont like i really think you should buy pikmin 1 though if your waiting for pikmin 3 it is going to take a while after all they are still developing it Uh-Huh... ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:58, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Because he keeps answering. =| The reson We have become good friends mcoolster and i and we talk to eachother every other day mostly also if i had other people to talk to it would be useful so leave a message at my page. I am truly ''--The green pikmin 00:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin'' :I'm not much of a talker but I'll leave one occasionaly... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:46, 14 July 2008 (UTC) is it just me, or are we getting lazy, you and me? :I've been too busy latley... Meh. <.< ... Hey, Rocky you don't happen to like Rayman do you? ~Crystal Lucario~ the rabbids are kind of retarted, but everything before was not that bad... is we buddies again? or at least don't hate eachother anymore? thnx for the mail... RADIOACTIVE RAMEN! are you a member of pikmin wars, cuz i will be on the 18th (my birthday) so ill join raymans wiki if you give me a revew on the weapons i gave you 6 months ago or join the wars. no money needed. :1) Lol Ramen. 2) Happy Almost Birthday! ... How old will you be? 3) Ok I'll join... I've joined. ~Crystal Lucario~ ::(The ones I forgot :P) 4) Your Welcome (for the mail) 5) Yeah we're buddies. ~Crystal Lucario~ 13. the only rayman games that ive played was 2 and rr2. also how many kinds of lums are there, do you like bionicle or legos in genreal. are you hocotatian or wildlife, what is your username there, on pikmin wars. lots-o-questions. :1)Red and Black 2)Yes 3) Wild Life 4)crystallucario :D ~Crystal Lucario~ i'm going to be hocotatian, and can you put in a good word for me with hachi or try to get a peace treaty with him? and we could be allies? biosector01 is swamped with edits. when i got banned for a week once for too many pics on my userpage, i found this place. but theve gotten boring over there and you can't ask questions like you can here... kind of sucks... i am weyyyyy to talkative today. whens your birthday? awsome pic. :1) Sure 2) Allied! 3) September 13 I will be 13! 4) Yeah! ~Crystal Lucario~ how are you registered if your 12 for about 3 more months. RADIOACTIVE COLA! mythbusters are awsome. :1) I lied and put September 13, 1900 Lol. Ain't I a stinker? 2) Lol Cola. 3)Yes they are. 4) RADIOACTIVE SLOPPY JOES! RADIOACTIVE ICE CREAM! 5) MINNESOTA! A.K.A. Mini Soda 6) :D ~Crystal Lucario~ minisoda, lol. :I live in a Mini Soda... ~Crystal Lucario~ chezch my talk. im in illinois. :Wow not far away... Gtg ~Crystal Lucario~ try now. :Whoa ~Crystal Lucario~ remember the erran with hachi, and the revew (not just "yes"). not really I am not really a raman fan what do you need help with also what do you mean by 2 active users --The green pikmin 00:34, 15 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin :Um, I was just wondering, and I mean there are 2 active users Total. It is a pretty sad wiki... ~Crystal Lucario~ bye the way... sorry all the things i said above about the potheadness and gothness. p.s. we now have gravity, weather control, plant control, and animal control on the elements. :I'm sorry too. Cool put can Pikmin use plant control? ~Crystal Lucario~ i dont actually have a plant control pikmin, but you have to kind of connect the elements to my colors like gravity will be assined to orange pikmin due to its unstableness and a genetic upgrade im planing for the pikmin. weather control can go to more trained yellows or maby greys. ect. ect. RADIOACTIVE LEMMINGS!!!11!!1! 1337, w00t!!! :RADIOACTIVE TOMATOES! ~Crystal Lucario~ dose you gots any color ideas or weapon ideas or elements that we could use the wars that i could make for us and our other allies? and is a tomato a vegi or fruit? also a lemming is a canadia animal that acts like sheep and look like groundhogs, only bigger. RADIOACTIVE MUTTION!!!! :1) Lemon Yellow (tastes bad) *Shrug* 2) Fruit 3) I know. RADIOACTIVE LAZER BEAM PARTICALS THAT RIP THROUGH PIE! ~Crystal Lucario~ 's your armys name gonig to be? mine is going to be NIC INC and a hocotatian army. favorite pokemon is blazakin, specificly mine, peper. :I liek lucarioz ~Crystal Lucario~ what games you got? also whats your army name going to be? :Crystal, Sapphire, Diamond... Errr... IDK... ~Crystal Lucario~ i meant overall, what games. :Errr... too many to list (Cuz I'm lazy.) I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. awsome, also im probably going to join the wars today or tomarow! feel free to comment on my page (love mail!) and i think we will work well together in the wars. RADIOCTIVE CHOW-DA!!! :K RADIOACTIVE QUIDDICH RADIOACTIVE SPELL CHECK ON QUIDDICH NEEDED I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. im a member and an approved army. Lehari signing out! :What is a Lehari? Is that your army? Happy Birthday. Or... was that yesterday... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. 1)Lehari is my generls name. 2)my army name is NIC INC. 3)the 18th. 4)you should apply for an army. your already mentioned in my logs. refered to only as crystal. :1) K. 2) What does NIC stand for? 3) Oh... sorry for forgetting I have horrible memory.. 4)Are you wildlife?. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. NIC or nic(k) is my name. also im a hocotatian, so if you are wildlife than we could use the advantages of both, but if you wand to make your own post WWII tech than its fine with me. you know the entrance to bulblax kingdom? thats where i am, and im halfway done scouting the regon so ill be able to contact you if you set up there i wil be able to strike peace with you in game. k? :1) K 2)I'll join you... 3) No... 4) K I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. the awakining wood. :Huh? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. thats where the bulblax kingdom is, my base is around the entrance. also im done scouting the area, so i can contact you asap if you base there. :K. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. WD wants you. go to you app and edit things. :Can do. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. hachi this time. Metroid You wouldnt be a metroid fan would you because i only know one person there and when you make a pikipedia you make a wikitroid if you are click here Permission? Um Crystal Lucario, I'm Undead414 and I discovered a glitch for the withering blowhog and wanted to know if it's ok if I put it on the page. I know I'm supposed to ask permission from someone, could I aks you?Undead414 :I'd actually ask User:Greenpickle. We have been having alot of glitch articcals latley and they are deleted within a day. Just give him some of the details... he might let you... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::No, you do not need permission to make an edit, ever; just don't add anything wrong, and don't make it unreadably bad. If it's not needed, or is superfluous or obvious or irrelevant, it will likely be removed, but that shouldn't stop you from adding. If it's the out-of-bounds glitch, by the way, say, 'cause I've considered setting up a page for all out-of-bounds stuff before now, and it would help there. dude you should get back to the wars soon, or your going to have to do a lot of math. :I know I was busy yesterday... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. *CHSS* Stone leader to Crystal leader, come in crystal leader, over. *CHSS* we have weirdness, repeat, we have weirness. here are the coordned, over. *CHSS* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyMVq2fGjT0&feature=related *CHSS* i would like your squad to check this out, over. *CHSS* ---- One of us has pefect timing. I'm not sure who, though.-- :^_^ Lol I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Loll, but did you check the weirdness. :Yep.. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. may i talk? :You don't need permission... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I can't upload pictures I tried uploading pictures but they either come out blank or don't come out at all. I need help. I wanted to put an image next to the User:Undead414 signature :What do you want a picture of and how big is it? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Its a picture of Olimar and a Pikmin and its pretty small :::Try resaving it as BMP. JPG also works but with worse quality... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Credit Sorry about not giving credit about the Sprites.I didn't know who's they were I just found them on the internet.ShadowRaptor101 21:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :It's ok... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::So did you give it? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. hey crys, get ready for a fight. we are going to fight... someone in the wars. who do you think? MakajawaP.O.ed me, so i was thinking him. :I've benen busy so I got alot of math to do... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Wait! I need time to build Muh Shock Absorbers!!!1! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. this is bad... we are both going in seperate battles, and the only way to help eachother is risky... and what the f*ck is a shock absorber? :WHAT! 0_0 ... My secret weapon... remeber? Or was I talking to Joe???? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. crys, dont be mad at OP666, i posted that, before i loged my freind out. and dont call me a brat, i am saaving your but in your war as soon as the next half is writan. ((user:rocky0718/sig2}} :0_o I thought he was imporsenating you!!! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::I just noticed this page is 33KB... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::Probably due in no small part to your signature. :::::P I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Hey Crystal lucario, your cute User Talk: Brittonbubba :A) You have no idea what I look like and B) I AM A BOY! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message.